De despertares y camas vacias
by Hekarid
Summary: /Porque a Cercei le molesta sentir el frío de una cama compartida/ Éste fic comparte 1 lugar en el reto #34 "comienzos celebres" del foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras."


**Disclaimer:** George Martin, de él es todo.

**Aviso:** Éste fic participa en el reto #34 ''comienzos celebres'' del foro ''Alas negras, Palabras negras''.

**Nota:** Esto es una chorrada/Ésta historia está sujeta a futuros cambios que la sigo encontrando incompleta y no ando con tiempo de arreglarla. Lamento las molestias e incongruencias.

* * *

><p>Cuando me despierto el otro lado de la cama está frío*—Su interlocutor se quedó mirándola como si no estuviera seguro de si tenía que responder o no al comentario, hizo el amago de querer abrazarla por atrás, teniendo tan mala suerte de botar la copa por el camino, ya fuese por la falta de luz o por el claro signo de embriaguez, lo cierto es que Cercei no dijo nada, permaneció inmóvil contemplando la copa vacía de aquella manera que hace pensar en tiempos lejanos y recuerdos ya olvidados.<p>

Y no estamos tan lejos de la realidad, porque fue el eco de ese objeto al caer lo que la sumió en un trance, la que la llevó a recordar la primera vez que Robert la golpeó, demasiado ebrio para medir sus acciones, demasiado ciego para aceptar la realidad: La Loba estaba muerta, Lyanna no volvería, pero ella estaba allí, ella podía hacerlo olvidarla. O eso recuerda haber pensado en primera instancia.

Pues así fue como se consoló en su habitación luego de enterarse de la resolución indeleble de su padre: Ella sería reina, ella desposaría al hombre más codiciado de todo Poniente… Puede que con el tiempo ambos llegasen a amarse como en los poemas que mamá solía leerle de pequeña.

Era una idea tonta, si, ahora lo sabe, un pensamiento estúpido que nunca tuvo principio ni desenlace como el esperado, no desde que fue _Lyanna _lo que susurró Robert esa noche, no desde que viera a más mujeres con cabello negro y piel de nata desfilar en la cama de su esposo, demasiadas como para contarlas y sin embargo no lo suficientes como para dejar a sus bastardos con vida.

Recuerda especialmente eso—no a los bastardos, ni siquiera a las innumerables madres—recuerda las risas, las camas deshechas y el hielo que parecía asentarse en su habitación cada que ponía pie allí, independientemente de si era o no verano, recuerda acostarse sola, acariciada por una copa Del Rejo y deseando (fervientemente) que Robert no apareciera por esa puerta. Casi nunca lo hacía y ello era un alivio, pero cuando sí… Apestaba a licor y a besos comprados, a inmundicias y falta de deseo más que el deber de engendrar un hijo.

Jaime se encargo de esto último—como también de otras cosas—mantener la cama caliente principalmente, (porque Cercei odia el frio de una cama compartida) de abrazarla y despertar a su lado, borrar los sueños intranquilos con aliento cálido y compartir de esa manera tan especial, como cuando eran niños y se susurraban secretos debajo de las camas, solo que ahora de una manera más especial, más intima y excitante al pensar que en cualquier momento el rey podría entrar por esa puerta y sorprenderlos juntos en la cama.

Era una situación bastante hilarante por lo demás. Decir que a Cercei le picaba una pulga y que Jaime trataba de encontrarla, solían bromear a menudo con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Eso era lo que Cercei deseaba aunque sabía que ello les traería problemas (o la muerte. Aunque a veces la muerte es mejor que tener que sufrir tantas injusticias, una opción bastante viable al saber que se encontrarían en la otra vida. Sin embargo no es ninguna elección si tu apellido es Lannister y te sobran los enemigos y deudas por saldar).

Lo recuerda, claro que recuerda aquellas peripecias, así como también recuerda la ansiada muerte de Robert y lo acorralada que estaba La Mano sin siquiera saberlo, recuerda su plan para acabar con el Gnomo y la sonrisa brillante de Jaime. Todo. Recuerda toda una vida de sacrificios y ardides secretas tejiéndose en su mente para llegar a donde está ahora:

La habitación fría y la cama deshecha, el Gnomo con vida y Jaime lejos, demasiado lejos como para haber pagado su ausencia por una corona que a ratos se olvida porqué deseó, hijos envueltos en sangre oscura y espesa como el vino derramado sobre el tapiz y un amante torpe del que no recuerda ni el nombre.

(Pero que al menos sirve para calentar la cama.)

Cercei se siente cansada, inusualmente cansada y torpe, intenta llenar una nueva copa con vino para despejar la mente, para olvidar por un rato que la corona que viste pesa como plomo en los bolsillos, pero el vino se ha acabado, de la misma forma en que se acaba la cebada y los besos calientes.

Y la habitación vuelve a estar fría como el hielo del norte y el principio de éste relato. Un sueño intranquilo que abre los ojos en la oscuridad. _Cuando me acuesto, el otro lado de la cama también está frío._

* * *

><p>(*) "Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frío." — Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne COLLINS.<p> 


End file.
